A neat stylish appearance of the hair is a sign of good grooming and is of major significance to a large part of the populace. Females aged 13-20 pay particular attention to their hair as do you young adults of both genders of ages 20-35. These people, and others buy a rather large number of hair dryers annually.
Today's hair dryers tend to be extremely noisy and as such it is often impossible to hear the phone when utilizing one of them. In addition, there is the potential safety hazard of using an electrical appliance near the sink or toilet where water is present.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a hair-drying system that employs a central air source.
It is another object to provide a hair-drying system that is quiet due to the absence of a motor to create the forced air in the hand piece for blowing upon the hair to dry it.
A further object is to provide a hair drying system that is substantially free of potential electrical shock due to the optional connection to a Ground Fault Interrupter.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.